


2 Fast, 2 Furious: Harry Potter Style

by KrazyKeke



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and the Furious Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Feels, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Sexual Content, and I was only beginning to get into smut writing, because this is so old, its really bad, like six years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKeke/pseuds/KrazyKeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter, and his second-in-command, Draco Malfoy, are underworld Miami's most dangerous crime bosses/street racers. They didn't play fair or call bluffs. They said what they meant and meant what they said. For Verone to be involved with them meant something big was going down…And FBI was sending a certain former cop and criminal to find out what. No matter the price or how hot it got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Fast, 2 Furious: Harry Potter Style

**Author's Note:**

> This is a not-for-profit fanwork. All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders.

 

 **Prologue** : During the quiet of the night, on a rundown corner of Miami, a barely noticeable building stood out from all the rest. It said "Venny's Nite Club", in green, unimpressive, bold letters. One would easily overlook it if not for the loud music still blaring at least 2:35 AM in the morning.

Let's go inside, shall we?

Music blared from the large speakers on every corner of the room. From the corners, were the speakers hanging from the ceiling. Bodies, hot and sweating grinded erotically against each other in time with the music. In the center of the dance floor were two men, in startling contrast of one another. One was dark haired with bright jade green eyes that nearly popped off his face, his skin was pale and nearly ethereal in the lazer lights. The other that had his body grinding against his was a pale blonde haired man with striking blue eyes, he was also pale skinned but held a regal bearing his dark haired counterpart did not.

Both were dressed in Armani's finest designer suits with matching gold watches and either an emerald-diamond earring (in the dark haired one's choice) or a diamond choker (in the blonde's choice) as an accessory. They looked too good to be partying with the lowlifes of the club, but in a way you couldn't tell, they actually owned the place.

The raven haired one threw his head back, grinding his ass into the blonde's stomach. The blonde chuckled lowly and rolled his shoulders, backing up. He sang the words as they happened.

The raven haired one laughed and took up the song.

"Mr. Potter, sir, telephone." A nervous man yelled over the loud music. The raven haired one took the outstretched phone in annoyance. The song was just getting to the good part.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, you ready to make some quick cash for tonight? I got a race here for you, just your style_." The man on the phone had peeked his interest without really having to say anything. It was his good friend, Tej Parker, calling him.

"That depends. Who am I racing and what the odds are?" the man asked, stepping away from the loud music and dirty talk of his usually sophisticated blonde businessman partner.

" _5 racers. We need an extra man_."

"And the cash?" they both he didn't need it. He raced for the enjoyment, the thrill it gave him.

" _1,000,000 dollars_ _flat_."

"Done. I'll be there in 5 minutes." He clicked the phone shut and handed it back to the blonde, kissing him swiftly. "I've gotta go."

"Whatever. We both knew it wouldn't last when we first got involved, Potter. Our interest in each other is only sexual. Not emotional. But we're both getting too old to deny…That." The blonde left "that" unsaid.

"I always knew you would understand this coming of age crap better than I did, Draco." The raven haired attempted a friendly joke. The blonde only rolled his eyes and shooed him on, grabbing an unsuspecting man from his partner.

" _Win_ , Harry. And if you see someone sexy, give them my cell number!"

* * *

 

 **Chapter One** : Harry hopped in his Ferrari. It was a dark italic green with green streetlights underneath it and a black hood. He'd tinted the windows black-green. He put his foot on the pedal and sped off at 150 mph. It always gave him a thrill to be going so fast. To have his heart pound out of his chest. A part of him realized it wasn't healthy, but it was too fun to think too hard about.

"Aww man, they brought the devil of devils himself to this race. It's already over." The Spanish man said from on top the hood of his car. Harry grinned, revving his engine just to be funny.

"Who is **that**?" Brian O'Connor always considered himself straight or at the very least bisexual, but seeing the shoulder length, silky raven haired, jade eyed, pale skinned man in Armani, an expensive earring shining and blinding people, with illuminant pale skin, he reconsidered that. He was more _bisexual_ and _gay_.

"Oh, you mean Harry? Better watch yourself before you end up with a broken heart. Ole boy is quite the player. We had our fun times but Harry's not the committing type unless he feels you're 'the one'" Suki said seriously.

"I always thought it was something deeper. He had shadows in his eyes when I first met him, but that's lessened since he's been with his on and off partner, Draco." Tej shrugged.

"Tej! What's up? And Suki, baby, you lookin' **good**!" a deep, soothing voice called. Brian turned to see the raven haired man wearing a teasing half smile as he came closer. "Can I get a hug or you still mad about our breakup?"

"If you would call kicking my shit to the curb for a better broad a 'breakup', I suggest you check the dictionary for the word." Suki glared.

"Suki, baby, c'mon. I warned you from the get-go that I might not stay with you and you agreed to those rules. But if it helps you, I'm sorry, damn!" Harry threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

Suki's glare wilted. "That's all I wanted you to say…"

Harry's glare transformed into one of slight pain before he grinned. "Yeah, well, I get these new stubborn qualities from my ex Dragon. *Sniff* I'm going to be so alone…!" Harry mock wailed.

"Ex? You mean y'all quitted each other for good?" Tej asked in surprise.

"It's all apart of growing up. We may fuck occasionally, but we are **not** lovers." Harry shrugged nonchalantly. He just noticed something and grinned. Brian's cheeks flushed red and he looked down at his shoes to avoid his white teeth.

"Sex~y, put yo number in my phone!" He ran right past Brian who sucked his teeth in disappointment, Suki noticed a worried look in her eye.

"He's not worth the heartache, Brian. Even he'll tell you that. Besides, he's _**bad news**_."

"I guess…" Brian said with a shrug.

"Alright, alright, alright, gather 'round. I have a special guest tonight, the King of the Streets, none of then **Harry** , himself!" Harry grinned sexily when women and more than a few men cat called and whistled. "The objective tonight is to get across the bridge in two laps. If you make the bridge, you may get the surprise. Not mention a prize of $500, 000 dollars on the side of that."

"I'm looking forward to it, Tej." Harry smirked wolfishly, already counting the dollar signs in his head.

"Don't be so eager to count us as less competition." Brian's mouth worked of its own accord. When practically everyone turned to look at him as if he were crazy, he chuckled awkwardly, but Harry, noticing him for the first time that night, eyed him up slowly.

Harry's pulse raced, his blood became sluggish and slow, and he was all too aware of a familiar heat in his stomach, spreading down to his cock. "As an old friend once said, Blondie 'put your money where your mouth is, mate.'" He purred, British accent very pronounced. He revealed a silver suitcase. "$1,000,000 as promised, Tej. No need to check it. You know I'm good for it."

(As the race started…)

"You're a big gambler." Brian revved his engine. "But that money's mine."

Harry chuckled, though there was a dark edge that put Brian off slightly, yet also excited him. "You're right, beautiful. Though you misunderstand what it is I gamble for."

Brian licked suddenly dry lips. "And what is it that you're gambling for tonight?"

Harry's eyes flashed and he smiled self-assuredly. Brian shivered, though he wasn't cold. " _Guess_."

'Me.' Brian didn't need to voice it. He knew it in the very depths of his heart that Harry wasn't going to show mercy to anyone on the track that got in his way. Harry was a hungry dog…and he was his prey. Instead of answering, and half wishing he'd listened to Suki's advice, he revved his engine again to avoid speaking and ignored Harry's boisterous laugh.

"Ready?" Engines revved, all but Harry's who was smiling, eyes closed, listening to some Mario and Sammy. "Set…." The crowd pushed backwards as tires squealed warningly. " **GO**!"

Eyes still closed, Harry sped off first, ahead of everyone else. Suki and Brian followed close behind with the others lagging behind them.

'He's serious…' Tej knew it was a two-man race going on now. And _anyone_ could get hurt who tried to get in Harry's way.

(During the 2nd lap of the race)

Brian hoped he was going to win. Suki was on his tail and the bridge had lifted up, but Harry had dropped back in the first lap, taking a U-turn somewhere...

BAM! Scree…! Suki's hot pink Honda S2000 hit his Nissan in the bumper.

"Shit…! Fuck, Harry, **no**!" Brian heard Suki yell hysterically.

"Let me pass, Su~ki…" Harry teased, ramming his car with hers again. Sobbing, Suki dropped back, and before he could take her spot, the Spanish driver took his position. "Wrong move, you damn fool." He rammed his foot on the pedal and hit the driver on the side door hard. The car flipped in the air once, twice, _three_ times before it hit the ground. "WHOO!"

'Oh shi…!' Brian witnessed all this from his rearview mirror. "!" Harry drove right up to him, riding backwards, a charming smile on his face.

"Let's go out to an Italian restaurant. I'll pick." Harry winked and hit the nitro. Brian watched in detached fascination as he sped backwards in the air…Spinning in circles…And landed neatly to safety. Brian followed the normal way.

"Here's your money. And for the runner-up, $500,000." Tej hurriedly shoved the money in Harry and Brian's hands. "Suki? Is Suki ok?"

"Suki's fine. She wasn't dumb enough to get in my way. The other guy…Not so lucky." Harry shrugged, pocketing the money, and split half for Tej. "Thanks for a good party." He pressed the money into Tej's hands and hurried to catch up with Brian. "Blondie, wait up, boo."

"Yo, don't call me that a'ight?" Brian exploded. "What kinda _lunatic_ rams a guy on his car back to get ahead in a _street race_?" He demanded. People began to disperse at Harry's darkening eyes. "I-I mean-!" He hissed in pain when Harry grabbed his arm in a painful grip.

"The Street King does. Ask anyone. I _**own**_ these streets and I _**own every last one of these losers here**_ , save Suki and Tej. And no matter what it takes, Blondie, I'm gonna own you next, but this time, _**you'll like it**_." Harry all but snarled his reply.

Although Harry was about a head shorter than he was and was more feminine, there was no doubt in his mind that the raven haired man could beat his ass. Whether he was totally crazy or he oozed authority, Harry already had him completely whipped and in the palm of his hand. "Mm~! Harry…" Brian breathed in surprise and arousal as Harry kissed him, pressing a piece of paper in his hand firmly. "What's this?"

"Call me, Blondie. Don't make me find you." Harry said seriously as he hopped in his Ferrari.

"5-0, 5-0!"

Brian cursed, rushing to get to his own ride. Harry sped off, eyeing someone with narrowed eyes, unhurried to escape the police. Tonight just wasn't his night.

* * *

 

 **Chapter Two** : (Police station) A thick manila folder was dropped in front of him. Brian, shackled to the chair as he was, didn't even flinch at Agent Markham's glare.

"Harry James Potter. Age 23. Blood type A+. Listed by his deceased relatives as a "freakish nuisance", Harry was originally from Britain and in a behavioral school for young men. He travelled to America 6 years ago only on motorcycle where he committed his first crimes. Crimes includes: petty theft, aggravated assault, and drive-by shooting."

Brian whistled. "Sounds like a real piece of work. This includes me, how?"

"Our agent saw you speeding away from the crime scene after being kissed by Harry Potter, more accurately known as the "Street King". He owns everything around here. The liquor stores, the gangs, the drug dealers, the banks. Nothing happens without the lunatic's approval first. How do you know him, O'Connor?"

"First time I've ever met him." Brian said honestly with a straight face.

"And he doesn't know you? He just randomly kissed you?" Markham asked skeptically.

"He wants to own me, too." Brian grumbled, annoyed and embarrassed.

"This could work in our favor. I hear Harry's had fellout with his lover, Draco, and is looking for something permanent…"

Brian eyed Harry's file. It was thick and he could see more than one autopsy photo shoved in there messily. He shifted uneasily. Who was Harry to kill so easily?

"O'Connor, are you listening?" Markham snapped. Brian's eyes snapped to his face hurriedly. "You'll be going undercover as a potential…Boyfriend." The word was clearly forced, and it was filled of venom. "Seduce Harry. Get him to spill his secrets to you. And another agent will be seducing Malfoy."

"Now, hold on, hold on, surely…" (I'm sure everyone's seen the part when the guy made a fool of himself about getting the gallons and stuff, etc.)

(Barstow)

Draco Malfoy normally wouldn't make such an undignified trip. But Harry was getting on his nerves about his potential soul mate that he'd found in Miami. He wanted destruction, and he figured car smashing was the answer.

He wasn't disappointed.

"Go number 89!"

The driver there was definitely alpha; seme; on top. And Malfoy wouldn't begrudge being beneath him. With a nice bald head that he would've otherwise found unattractive on anyone else, dark brown eyes with hidden pain and secrets, perfect white teeth, luscious full lips, the African American man was something of a god.

"Who are you?" the man asked warily. Malfoy smirked at his caution.

"Draco Viennese. My friend calls me "Dragon". And you are Mr…?"

"Roman. Roman Pearce. Though my homies call me Rome." Rome introduced himself casually, not fully relaxing.

"Rome." Draco spoke his name with a roll of his tongue, grinning when he noticed the black man shifted uncomfortably and was subtle about distancing himself from him, though he could see the slight bulge in his pants, he didn't pounce on him…Yet. He would have to gain his trust first. "It was very nice meeting you. I would normally stay longer, but I have to work and I have an aversion to cops…" he didn't even flinch when Rome glared past him to look up in the stands. Impulsively, he kissed the man when he was distracted, moaning in bliss when Rome overcame his distraction easily and dominated the kiss. The blood in his veins became sluggish; heat spread from the tip of his head to his thighs and then went lower. With a groan, he broke the kiss, blue eyes glazed. He laughed harshly. "Oh, yes, I _definitely_ like you. Bye-bye!" he waved and took off for his BMW.

"Roman. Hey, Rome!" Brian whistled.

Rome licked his lips, still tasting Draco there, and turned. "Only my homies call me 'Rome'. I don't know any cops…Pig." And he spat at his feet.

(We all know the drill, meanwhile, back in Miami)

Draco touched his lips. Lips Rome had kissed. It was official that he was hooked. Now, the only problem was how to get him.

Rin~g! Rin~g! The house phone rang, he picked it up. "Dragon speaking. Ah, Verone, how sweet of you to call!" Unbeknownst to the caller, a manipulating smile had spread across his lips.

* * *

 

 **Chapter Three** : Harry didn't know what was the lesser of two evils. The fact that he had a blonde companion he wanted to screw sitting barely three feet away from him, or the fact that his Blondie was playing hard to get. Normally, he would find chasing prey unacceptable and do something that would tip the scales in his favor to reverse it. Now, on Brian, however, he strangely found it attractive. 'What to do, what to do, what to do?' "What are we doing here, Malfoy? If it's not a deal, I want nothing to do with it."

"Relax. It is a deal, sorta. Some street racers are going to drop a package off at Venny's, pick up one of our cars, and drop it off at Carlos' place. He has been dissing us and acting funny lately." Malfoy smirked when he scowled.

He _hated_ Carlos Rodriguez. The man thought he owned the docks he was hosting for them. Maybe a bomb or two would wake him up? "And the best part is…We're not traced to the crime scene, _Verone_ is." He texted Harry.

Harry took a sip of his vodka on ice and cranberry juice. It calmed him down, and also made him remember his Blondie. "Let's get it on."

(About twenty minutes later, when the racers arrive)

"Your job is simple. You race to…" (We all know his little speech)

"You know it's odd that I saw you at the street race minutes before cops crashed that little party." Harry said as he shrugged on his business jacket. "Don't you agree, Eva?"

"I don't know what you mean." Eva whispered.

"Verone is incompetent. He doesn't realize someone is spying on him from the inside. You're safe. You're his woman." He kissed her cheek. "See ya later."

"Yeah, see you…"

* * *

 

 **Chapter Four** : (After Rome and Brian made the drop off) "Well, well, isn't this a nice surprise?" Harry was dressed casually in plain jeans and a black beater, a diamond choker, with green gems in them, around his neck. He had a newspaper, forgotten now, on the table, and was nursing a mug of hot cider. "I've gotta thank you guys for making the drop off and congratulations."

"Harry? **You're** involved in this?" Brian asked incredulously, but he wasn't really surprised. Harry seemed the type.

"No. Not me. Verone's calling all the shots. I'm merely watching the show, right, Dragon?" Harry smiled mischievously at the blonde who was eyeing Rome hungrily.

"A great show indeed." Malfoy licked his lips. Rome rose his eyebrow, Malfoy smiled coyly, showing all white teeth. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Pardon the sex fanatic. He can't keep his mind out of the gutter. Anyways, lets move on to more serious matters." His cheerful façade dropped, leaving only angrily glittering jade colored eyes. Brian gulped. "Why haven't you been calling me? I gave you a week, and you've been postponing the inevitable."

"What 'inevitable' is he talking about, Brian?" Rome asked, confused, and although he hated it, scared for his former friend. The way this Harry cat was looking at him, he looked like he could do serious damage and not break a sweat over it.

"He's _**mine**_. I'm not letting him go." Harry said possessively. Rome's eyes got big and Brian looked scared. Malfoy jabbed him discreetly in the ribs. "I mean…why do you think my lovers never want to leave me? I doll them up in designer clothes, clean them down, shower and pamper them. Everything you could possibly want, I have it, and if you ask for it, as your lover, I'll get it for you." He said casually as he stood, walking up to Brian who looked ready to run, but was too embarrassed to. "Aren't you sick of running, Brian, from the law? This entire city, I own it. Not a single mother, brother, or child, so much as _sneezes_ and I don't know it ahead of schedule. The drug dealers, the crack heads, the junkies, from the five dollar hooker to the pimp on the sidewalk, I have'em on lockdown. I let them have the illusion of freedom until I have need of them, and they, unlike you, and your homey, Rome, will be free of my tyrannical wrath. I will never put my hands on you; never hurt you, ever, so long as you don't betray me…" He ran a manicured fingertip along the zipper part of his jeans. Brian's eyes dilated and he was gasping from such a small touch. Harry grinned. "And if I have some good loving here and there. That's a fair deal, isn't it?"

Brian wrenched himself from Harry's dangerous hands. "Yeah, its _fair_ until the next best thing comes along. You'll just toss us to the side." Brian accused weakly.

Harry frowned. "There'll be no such thing. You are **ours** and we wouldn't betray you as easily as we did the others." His eyes softened. "Come on, Brian, I know you like me more than you'll admit. Just accept what I have to offer."

Brian, feverish and horny as hell, took a step back internally and analyzed the situation. It'd be miraculous if they could pin only Verone on this whole case and let Harry and his business partner go scot-free. And to become a double agent required a lot of skill…

"Yes." Brian rasped.

But he'd stopped being a cop for a reason. He knew all the best tricks to fool them.

Harry didn't give him time to think the implications of that statement through. He swooped in with only one vicious smile of victory and kissed him hungrily, like a man dying of thirst and he was his oasis. Brian could only gasp and try to recuperate the kiss, but with a cry of surrender, he gave himself up to be dominated.

* * *

 

 **Chapter Five** : Harry didn't give Brian the option of thinking, let alone doubt. He kissed every inch of his little Blondie's skin. He yanked Brian's shirt over his head and threw it to the ground, then pushed him onto the bed. Brian groaned at the lack of contact and squirmed unhappily on the mattress. All the squirming was killing him. Roughly, he yanked Brian's pants off, about to go for his boxers, needing to see the whole package, and get inside before he lost it and embarrassed himself by cumming early, but Brian stopped him. "What?" He didn't mean to snap, but his erection was painful.

"Have you never heard of foreplay or preparation? Hell, you're the only guy…" Brian made an embarrassed sound of frustration, and through the haze of lust, Harry understood.

"I'm sorry. I've never dealt with a virgin before. Usually those who catch my attention know what they're doing…"

"I'm not a virgin and I don't need to hear about your exes!" Brian snapped, hurt.

"You **are** a virgin when dealing with men. Preparing you is…Different. Get on your knees." Harry said a slight command in his voice. Brian looked at him as if he'd grown himself a new head. His erection was dying a sad death, but he could put his needs aside to reassure his blonde. "Don't think I'm talking to air." He lightly smacked Brian on the butt making him yelp and moan slightly. He smirked and put aside that kinky reaction for later. "Now, uke." He teased. Brian flushed and obeyed, getting on his knees. Massaging his Blondie's butt, he eased the boxers off. He trailed his fingertips over the pink, tiny hole, teasing it with feather touches.

"What are you-?" Brian hissed in pleasure as Harry's thick, experienced tongue pierced the hole, lavishing it with deep thrusts…swirl…and repeats. He shuddered and humped that tongue because he couldn't stop himself. Harry clamped a hand in his hair and pushed his head into the silk sheets, his tongue leaving the hole much to his disappointment. He tried to move, but Harry held onto him tightly as he eased his… **Finger** in him?! "Ow…" Brian whimpered, wanting the pain to stop, wanting Harry to stop, but the raven haired man didn't, he only put more in. "You're hurting me." He accused. Harry had promised not to hurt him and he'd lied.

"It wouldn't hurt if you'd _relax._ God, your ass muscle is clamping down on my fingers. _**Relax**_." Harry spit out, wanting nothing more than to pull his fingers free and replace them with something much bigger, but he roughly pushed those feelings aside when he saw Brian looked ready to cry. 'It must really be hurting him…' The gentle seme in him rose to the surface as he caressed Brian's face, kissing his whiskered chin, stroking his shaft slowly. Brian unclamped his ass off his fingers, but he hardly noticed as he stretched and flexed his fingers in his blonde, loosening him up even further. Now Brian was responding, pushing back on those fingers, mewling in need of…Something. And Harry knew what. Slowly, he turned Brian on his back, releasing his fingers from his ass, he stopped his whines by kissing him slowly, teasing his tongue in an erotic game. "Relax, baby. Just keep relaxing, ok?" He wasn't sure Brian could understand him at this stage, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop after coming so far, so he pulled out some lube and expertly applied some to his shaft and Brian's hole. Keeping eye contact with Brian, he eased in slowly. Brian tensed at first and he stilled in that silk heat, clenching the covers beneath his fists, he waited. When Brian tentatively moved against him, he breathed a sigh of relief and moved again, pushing it all the way in. Brian cried out and bucked in pleasure, blindly reaching for him. Harry hoisted him up, pulling out again. "Put your legs around my waist, tight." His voice sounded guttural but he couldn't care anymore, it felt too good. Better than any other he'd ever taken.

Brian complied with shaking legs. As soon as Harry felt his legs around him, he tightened his grip on him and harshly pumped into him. It drew a yell of pleasure from him at he hit…Something that made him see stars. Harry didn't stop; he took him hard and fast, stealing his breath and threatening to consume him. "Harry. Harry. Harry." It became a chant, a prayer, a lifeline. Harry only took him harder, faster. The dashboard hit the wall as Harry tried to pretty much fuck him through the bed, it felt like. Harry touched every part of his body; no part of him was left without Harry's wicked tongue doing havoc on him. Only nearing almost midnight, his legs thrown over Harry's shoulder, did the raven haired man finally release, his name on his lips. Semen filled his hole and stained the silk sheets. When he caught his breath, he let out a weak laugh. "You're like a sex doll or something. I've never known anyone to last more than an hour or so…"

Harry smirked triumphantly as he pulled him against his chest. "Call it self discipline. When I really like my lover, I aim to please for as long as possible."

"I'm pleased." Brian murmured. Harry kissed his neck, his hands massaging his chest. He nuzzled the other without really thinking and got comfortable enough to fall asleep. 'I'll tell him tomorrow.'

* * *

 

 **Chapter Six** : (The night Verone tortured Whitworth-aka the fatass with the mustache and ponytail)

"You wanna tell them **what**?" Rome looked at his friend like he had gone crazy. And after what Brian just said, he doubted anything other than his friend was crazy.

"How much longer do you think we can hide about the fact that we're undercover?" Brian countered. "Harry and Draco have everything in this city under _**total wraps**_. I've seen his file. If he finds out I'm fucking him and decide I'm not worth his time, he'll kill me."

"You're…" Rome began, but Brian cut him off. "I'm not exaggerating and this is serious, Rome. You think Markham'll bat a lash about me dying? To him, it's all about the case. It's all about catching Verone and unveiling Harry and Draco's whole operation. But Harry, to me, Harry is…"

"Harry's more important to you." Rome finished for him. He understood. Malfoy had become so much more for him too. Brian nodded solemnly. "Then, I guess we tell them after they get home."

"Yup."

(Meanwhile, in a seaside beach house)

"It's been a long time, Dom." Harry greeted the older man warmly. When he was younger, Dom, Letty, Jesse, and Mia had looked after him. He was sad to hear that more than half of Dom's former crew had either been killed or Mia, the bitch, had tried to turn her brother in. Dom and Jesse had taught him the basics of racing, but they didn't bring out his sadistic side, he did that all on his own. Letty had been like his second suggorate mother, only she hadn't betrayed him like Molly Weasley had. Jesse was a more laid back and casual Ron, and Mia, well, they'd never seen eye to eye. Likely because she, like so many others, only wanted him to screw and claim her as his girlfriend. He'd never touched her, but Dom, however, was his first and the only man, with his balls in place, to ever top and dominate him. After that, he stepped aside for Letty and worked on taking over Miami. Dom had given him his blessing and good luck. That was a few years before when friends of his, the Weasley twins, spotted Dom hiding out. He'd set Dom up in his old hideout, letting the man get re-established, and now, finally, they were seeing each other face to face.

"You filled out nice, kid. Not mention you're glowing. Who's the lucky chump?" Dom asked with a grin as he nudged the petite man who he considered a brother.

Harry blushed when Malfoy snickered. "His name's Brian. Brian O'Connor."

At the name, Dom went instantly rigid. "What did you just say?"

Frowning, Harry repeated his lover's name. Dom gave a low curse. "Dom, what is it? Your ex or something? I really don't…"

Dom interrupted him. "He's a **cop** , Harry!"

The world toppled. Malfoy caught him, cursing in British, before he hit the floor. Harry shrugged the hand off, and pulled out his cell phone. It rang a few times and a sleepy voice answered. "Neville? Get up; I've got a job for you."

* * *

 

 **Chapter Seven** : (after Rome and Brian jumped off the ramp at the end of the movie) As Verone had his shotgun pointed at Brian and Rome; a single bullet hit him in the stomach area.

Rome remembered a saying Malfoy had once told him.

" _Everyone has a purpose and an ending. Life is like a chess board to me. You can either conquer or be conquered_."

"Looks like you got conquered, huh, homey?" Rome asked, nursing his broken arm.

(As the police rounded things up)

"So, this is all the evidence? Two bags from the cars?" Markham asked.

Rome eyed Brian who nodded. He brought 2 more duffel bags and dropped them on the ground. "I guess I found some more, eh?"

"Guys, over here, we found some more evidence." FBI came over and hauled the bags of money up. "Are you sure Harry and Draco were never involved? I can easily see Verone operating solo, but…"

"Never seen Harry or Draco make a deal with Verone." Brian answered, Rome nodded. Markham studied them for a long moment, then nodded and walked away.

Brian's _Moving Mountains_ by Usher ringtone began to play. He pulled out his cell phone to see a very familiar number calling him.

"Hello?" Brian asked as he moved away from the crime scene, allowing Rome to follow him.

" _Did you miss me_?" His amused tone, very much missed, nearly made Brian drop his phone and cry in relief. Harry hadn't abandoned him!

"Of course! Where are you?" Brian questioned eagerly.

" _On my way back into the state. I was with my hacker, Neville, with his girlfriend. I wanted my alibi to be accurate in case when I get back they try to slap the cuffs on me_. _I'm very glad you aren't a cop anymore_."

"You looked me up."

" _Naturally. When Dom told me you were a cop, I couldn't accurately defend you. And I realized our relationship is too much secrecy and sex. I'll tell you everything about me, and you'll tell me all about you, deal_?"

"Deal. And Harry?"

" _Hmm_?"

"I love you." Brian whispered.

" _I love you too, baby._ " He could sense Harry's sincerity and that was all that mattered. " _How do you feel about relocating for awhile? I've heard drift racing in Tokyo is popular and I want to look into it. Could make money and gain Draco and me extra territory."_

"Tokyo is sounding better by the minute. Can Rome come too, I'm sure he'd get bored." Brian was feeling excited. He'd never been to Tokyo or "drifted", whatever that meant, but the point was that Harry was asking and offering to take him out of the country where they could spend time together, and on top of that, they loved each other. It was almost like a honeymoon or something.

" _Don't bother. Draco's throwing a royal bitch fit that his 'chocolate reese cup' ain't here. I'll airmail the tickets ASAP."_

"Okay. We'll be waiting." Closing his phone with a snap, he turned to see Rome chuckling in mirth. "What, what's so funny?"

"Because when we got here we had nothing, but now that all this drama is over, we both have something too precious to lose. And, on top of that…." He lifted his baby blue shirt and showed hidden stacks of money. "We ain't hungry no more."

"My pockets ain't empty 'cos." Brian grinned and patted his pant legs.

"A garage in Tokyo sounds interesting." Rome slapped him some dap.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fanfiction stories I ever wrote. Like in the year of '09? I like to think that I got better. But whatever. If you liked this, or found my writing boring, you were amused by how inaccurate this entire thing was? Leave a kudos maybe, a review, or whatever you want. Thanks for reading!


End file.
